


Rumah Chandra

by boolove_6112



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Riding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolove_6112/pseuds/boolove_6112
Summary: Part of Chansoo SNS AU in Bahasa Indonesia.Warning: content bersifat 🔞, read with your own risk :)also don't forget to use protection guys ;;;;
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Rumah Chandra

✨✨✨

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil Chandra, keduanya diam. Entah kenapa suasananya jadi benar-benar canggung. 

**_\-- flashback --_ **

"Tadi kamu bilang pengen ketemu?" tanya Chandra saat Dyta menyusulnya keluar dari cafe 

"Ayo bicara" jawab Dyta sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan di sini, di rumahku aja"

"Oke, aku ambil tasku dulu ya."

"Iya"

**_\-- flashback end --_ **

Tak tahan dengan suasana yang semakin canggung, Dyta menyalakan radio, dan Dusk Till Dawn milik Zayn Malik pun segera terdengar. Dyta dan Chandra masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby_

_And I wanna feel you, too_

_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_

_Just me and you_

_Light it up, on the run_

_Let's **make love** , tonight _

_Make it up, fall in love, try.._

Entah mengapa, keduanya tak sengaja saling pandang, dan suasana berubah dari hening menjadi panas yang terasa menusuk. Dyta memegang telapak Chandra yang tak memegang setir mobil. Seakan-akan ingin mengatakan "I miss you, please look at me", dan Chandra melihat Dyta sekilas dan membalas pegangan tangan pacarnya itu. 

Mereka terus berpegangan tangan sampai akhirnya sampai di rumah Chandra. 

Saat keduanya memasuki rumah dan memastikan bahwa pintu rumahnya terkunci, Chandra berbalik dan melihat Dyta mematung di tengah ruang tamu. Melihat Chandra dengan mata bulatnya. 

Tanpa peringatan, Chandra meraih wajah Dyta, dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Meski Dyta sedikit terkejut, ciuman Chandra yang tak biasa ini justru membuatnya ikut panas. Chandra menggigit bibir bawah Dyta pelan, seakan tau kelemahan pria mungil di hadapannya ini. Dan benar saja, Dyta membuka bibirnya untuk memberi akses pada lidah Chandra untuk bermain di dalamnya. 

"Ch..chandra, ahh..." Dyta mendesah di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Mencari secercah oksigen untuknya bernafas. Mendengar itu, tangan Chandra yang semula berada di belakang leher Dyta, beralih meraih punggung Dyta. Mendorong tubuh mereka hingga ambruk di sofa hitam di ruang tamu. Keduanya melanjutkan ciuman mereka dengan Chandra berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu. Bibir Chandra mulai menggerayangi lehernya. 

"C..chan…"

"Dyta, kamu milikku seorang kan?" tanya Chandra setelah mereka berhenti dari aktivitas makeout barusan. Mata Chandra memancarkan sesuatu yang asing bagi Dyta. Nafsu? Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? atau... cemburu?

"Tentu saja Chan... tentu.."

_'Mungkin gue juga butuh ini, rindu dengan ini, bicaranya bisa nanti saja' batin Dyta._

"Yang tadi siapa?"

"Ssshh… Dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku cuma punyamu Chandra" Dyta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chandra, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ujung hidung Chandra. "Cuma kamu" 

_'Kalau aku Chan? Apa aku cuman satu-satunya buat kamu?'_

Dyta memutuskan untuk memikirkan itu nanti. Bibirnya beralih dari hidung ke bibir ranum pacarnya ini. Chandra membalas ciumannya, and then they kissed like there's no tomorrow. Tangan kiri Chandra sibuk meremas pantat Dyta, sedangkan tangan kanannya menelusup ke dalam sweater dan menelusuri punggung Dyta. Chandra melepas ciumannya dan dengan satu tangannya, ia berhasil melepaskan sweater berwarna hijau tersebut. 

"Mmhh.. Chan…" desah Dyta saat jari jemari Chandra kini memainkan salah satu puting Dyta yang kini menegang. Sedangkan bibir Chandra pun sudah mendarat di lekukan leher Dyta yang seputih susu. Menelusuri dan menyesap satu persatu tahi lalat Dyta yang ada di lehernya hingga turun ke dadanya, Menciptakan tanda merah yang pastinya akan susah hilang untuk beberapa waktu. 

"Ahnnnn Ch..Chandra… ahhhhhhnn" erangan Dyta semakin kencang ketika bibir pacarnya sampai ke putingnya yang tidak dipegang oleh Chandra. Tangannya kini mengacak rambut Chandra, seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk terus, lagi dan lagi.

Tak sabar dengan yang dilakukan Chandra, ia mendorong Chandra hingga ia kini berada di atas Chandra. Menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya di bagian paling selatan milik Chandra. Perlahan ia melepas kancing kemeja Chandra satu-persatu. Ia membuka kemeja tersebut, menikmati pemandangan bisep dan dada bidang Chandra yang sekeras papan. Tak berhenti di situ, Dyta juga membantu Chandra melepas celana jeans mereka sehingga kini mereka tak berbalutkan sehelai benang pun.

 _"Ride me raw, Dyta, ride my dick, ride me like how you've told me you want to"_ ucap Chandra. Seketika wajah Dyta memerah mengingat taruhan mereka sebelumnya. Meski wajahnya tampak malu, namun tangannya kini sudah berada di kejantanan Chandra yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cumnya . _"Prep me first Chandra, i want to do it too, right now"_ bisiknya sebelum ia memamerkan bagian belakang tubuhnya di depan pacarnya ini.

Satu… dua... hingga tiga jari Chandra kini sudah berada di dalamnya. 

He's also caressing the plump white ass cheeks, biting it and leaves unusual hickeys there too. 

_"Baby stop teasing please…. ahhhhh…. i want you, please…."_

Tanpa diberitahu dua kali, Chandra mengangkat tubuh Dyta ke pangkuannya, memegang pinggang kecilnya dan segera memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam Dyta. Naik turun. Suara desahan memenuhi seisi ruang tamu, bergantian. Hingga Chandra menemukan titik kepuasan Dyta. 

Dyta is treating his dick with his naked body in full display, with his beautiful, ecstatic face. Chandra yakin kalau Dyta sudah dekat dengan klimaks, ia pun memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Dyta dan membisikkan, " _Dyta, I love you"._

"Ahhhhh...." keduanya melenguh bersamaan ketika sampai pada puncak orgasmenya. Dyta sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, post-orgasm. Dan tertidur di atas Chandra. Bagi Chandra, suara yang mereka ciptakan bagaikan musik merdu di telinganya. Buatnya, Dyta adalah _muse-nya_ , inspirasinya. 

_"You did well, my baby"_ ucap Chandra, sambil mengangkat tubuh Dyta yang lemas seperti tanpa tulang dan membawanya ke kamar, membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan semen di sekujur tubuh pacar mungilnya itu. 

Dulu, setelah melakukan sex dengan partner sebelumnya, ia hanya bisa memikirkan how great or how lame the sex was. Tapi dengan Dyta, semuanya berbeda. Setelah melakukannya dengan Dyta, ia memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya, seperti bagaimana ia ingin membuat Dyta lebih nyaman dengannya, bagaimana ia bisa mengapresiasi Dyta lebih dari sebelumnya, bagaimana agar dia bisa membuat Dyta bahagia. He couldn't afford losing Dyta. He's so in love. Dia tidak sabar ingin mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Dyta adalah miliknya.

✨✨✨

Dyta terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dengkuran Chandra yang tidur di sampingnya. Jam di bedside table masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Ia tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya Chandra saat ini. Tangannya membelai rambut sang pacar, dan mencium keningnya. Sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. 

Dyta lupa akan rencananya untuk berbicara soal rencana kepergian Chandra ke Amerika, soal Kayi, soal orangtua Chandra yang dimaksud oleh Kayi. 

_Nanti saja. M_ _asih ada besok._

Saat ini ia hanya bisa merasakan nyaman, kehangatan bersama dengan Chandra. Ia tau kalau besok, apapun bisa saja terjadi.

Tapi, who cares about tomorrow right?

Let's live tonight to the fullest. 

  
  



End file.
